battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
The Worst Game in History
Plot The Program is a state-sponsored TV show involves ninth graders and it is one of the most popular shows. At the Jikeikan Orphan Care Facility, two young boys,Shuya Nanahara and Yoshiotoki Kuninobu, are waiting for their favorite television show, "Maximum Carnage to come on. As the show starts, the show is interrupted for a special program update. The boys just wanna see their show, while caretaker Ryoko Anno looks on in worry. It is soon reported that they have a winner and it is a girl. The clearly insane girl looks at the cameras and smiles. Shuya thinks she looks like a monster as Ryoko turns off the television. Later that night, Yoshiotoki can't sleep as he is worried that once he is in ninth grade, then he too will be forced into the program. Ryoko tries to convince him that the chances of that happening are really low and with her protecting them, they are even lower. Shuya pops in and tells her that Yoshiotoki and him will protect her as he quotes Maximum Carnage. Years later, Shuya and Yoshiotoki are now teenagers. Shuya has become interested in rock music and Yoshiotoki walks into the room where he is playing to tell his friend that he is being too loud and he might get into trouble. Shuya knows that Yoshiotoki is just being paranoid and he knows that Yoshiotoki still loves his music. Elsewhere, a boy with one earring and short spikey hair is playing basketball and lands it in the hoop. A crowd of girls cheer his name as Shinji wonders if he has enough condoms for each of them and when he realizes he doesn't, decide to improvise for some of them. This boy's name is Shinji Mimura. Outside, a rough looking boy named Shogo Kawada is smoking a cigarette as two boys from another class talk about him. They heard that Shogo was in juvie, got himself nearly killed and was held back. At a park, a boy with long hair is practicing his martial arts, his name is Hiroki Sugimura. In an allyway, a group of boys have just defeated several members of yakuza. One of the men tells the boys that they are in a world of trouble now, but one of the boys named Mitsuru Numai just praises his boss, Kazuo Kiriyama. The man is shocked to hear that. In a garage, an older man is begging to see a beautiful girl flash him as she teases him with a look at her underwear. This girl is Mitsuko Souma. Shuya and Yoshiotoki have returned to the Orphan Care Facility and Yoshiotoki confesses to Shuya that he thinks he found a girl that he likes and when Shuya asks, Yoshiotoki doesn't respond. In a home, a young cute girl is baking cookies for the school trip but her little brother keeps eating them. She makes him a deal that she make his own if he stops. This girl is Noriko Nakagawa. Shuya tells him that it is perfect timing, as they have the graduation trip the next day and continues to tease his friend throughout the night. The next day, Shuya is still teasing Yoshiotoki about his crush until Noriko interrupts him to offer cookies for him and Yoshiotoki. Yoshiotoki takes one as Shuya continues to tease him until he notices that Yoshiotoki has fallen asleep and then sees Noriko is too. Eventually he starts to feel tired as he notices the entire class is asleep, except for Shogo Kawada who is trying to bust open the window but fails and sleeps. Shuya then sees what appears to be a gas mask on the driver as he too falls. Ryoko learns from a group of men that something has happned to Shuya and Yoshiotoki. She objects to and tells the short man that they don't deserve what is going to happen, as the man just sighs with a smile. Shuya wakes up in what appears to be a classroom and everyone else starts to awaken. All of them are confused and Shuya looks around for his friends. When he sees Noriko, he notices she is wearing a collar and then realizes he has one too. Shogo seems to know already what is happening. The same man who told Ryoko the news about the class stands in front of the room and gets everyone's attention. He introduces himself as Yonemi Kamon and he tells the class that the next few days are going to be a game and goes on to describe what some of the class might be feeling while playing this game. It is a survival of the fittest type of game and forty-two will play until they have a winner. It is going to be a kill or be killed game. Shuya then realizes that their class has been selected for the program. Appearances * Shuya Nanahara * Yoshiotoki Kuninobu * Shinji Mimura * Shogo Kawada * Hiroki Sugimura * Kazuo Kiriyama * Mitsuko Souma * Noriko Nakagawa * Yoshio Akamatsu * Mizuho Inada * Keita Iijima * Yukie Utsumi * Tatsumichi Oki * Megumi Eto * Toshinori Oda * Sakura Ogawa * Izumi Kanai * Yukiko Kitano * Yumiko Kusaka * Yoji Kuramoto * Kayoko Kotohiki * Hiroshi Kuronaga * Yuko Sakaki * Ryuhei Sasagawa * Hirono Shimizu * Yutaka Seto * Haruka Tanizawa * Yuichiro Takiguchi * Takako Chigusa * Sho Tsukioka * Mayumi Tendo * Kazushi Niida * Yuka Nakagawa * Mitsuru Numai * Tadakatsu Hatagami * Fumiyo Fujiyoshi * Chisato Matsui * Kyoichi Motobuchi * Kaori Minami * Kazuhiko Yamamoto * Yoshimi Yahagi * Kinpatsu Sakamochi * Ryoko Anno * Noriko's Brother Category:Manga Chapters